Book 1: Rebirth
by MonaVerseFiction
Summary: What if Zaheer had killed Korra and supposedly the Avatar cycle? What if Raava escaped before Korra was fully killed? This takes place 32 years later, The new Avatar is definitely different.


**The Legend of Korra; **

**Book 1: Rebirth**

**Chapter 1; "**_Bending Almost Kills_**"**

(Takes place if Zaheer successfully destroyed Korra and supposedly the Avatar cycle)

I look in the mirror in my locker, my hair covering most of the left side of my face. It had gotten burnt by a fire bender when I was 8, my parents paid a lot for it to be the least noticeable it could be. They never tried healers though, but they tried plastic surgery. My left eye had gone mostly blind because of the bender's fire. I'm Iden. I know sounds weird, but my parents chose it because it meant "little fire". Well the spelling of it with an "A" instead of "I" but it is the same really.

I brush my reddish-brown hair and take it out of its messy braid it is in for my pro-bending career. Pro bending, as everyone was warned about when they were like 3, was illegal cause it had to do with bending elements in which half the population are equalists and can't bend. I can bend fire and air, most people can only bend 1 element. My brother and me both bended 2 elements. He bent water and earth and I bent fire and air. He was killed because of said bending. The fire bender that permanently scarred my face ratted him out when he tried to protect me, his cowering burnt twin sister. He and I were so serious and mature and he was always so calm and easily angered. He got his arms got 2nd degree burns and since he was 8 he had to choose to join the boot camp for elementals against pro elementals or be hanged for "treason". Zaheer made him fight him, but my brother argued and said it isn't fair and violence would only prove Zaheer's point beside the fact Zaheer was an air bender.

My brother had evaded all of Zaheer's attacks and got killed anyhow because he refused to fight him, being a "coward". My parents, being rich douches, decided to get a hypnotizer to convince my brain my twin wasn't real. Than they did a test if I could bend, I didn't try so I wouldn't have the same fate as my brother. Obviously the hypnotist failed especially since they tried 3 times on me, than I pretending I didn't know who they were talking about and the name Adem. It is funny that they named us Iden and Adem. Adem means "Red earth".

"Hurry up, Iden." My teammate, Niko, yells, waiting for me at the open doorway to the girl's locker room.

"Okay, Niko." I yell back, pulling my dark red tantop over my head and putting on my traditional red shirt with dark red lining, changing from my grey sweatpants to my black jeans and switch my shoes from sandals to flats. I'm 18 but Niko is nice enough to drive me to my house. He and my other teammate, Julien, are older than me. Julien is 21 and Niko is 20.

Julien playfully whistles and I chuckle, blowing air in his face. He, Niko, and my brother are the only ones who know I can bend fire and air. Julien bends water and Niko bends earth, and we are one of the talented illegal teams. Our pro-bending team name is the Scarlett Soldiers cause we have mostly red on with the exception of the belts determine your element. I wear grey sweatpants because they look good with the tantop and it is a secret symbol for air bending that my team made. If my brother was on the team he would've gotten blue sweatpants or light brown sweatpants.

We each indivisibly put in the secret code for to enter and exit the secret underground arena. It has been 32 years since the last Avatar, Avatar Korra, was killed and the Avatar cycle with it. 10 years after that earth benders made this secret arena for the benders who have to live with hiding their abilities and with Zaheer being a hypocrite.

We exit the alley way after the entrance returns to the cemented ground. I climb into the back part of the sotatruck, a new invention by Asumi Sota who apparently, spread as rumors, was Korra's girlfriend. I like looking at the night and stars as Niko drives and Julien joins me with the motion star gazing half of the time. My messenger, which is a little electronic devise that you use to communicate besides ear pieces and home phones, beeps and I groan, tapping it's screen and putting it to my ear.

"Hello, mother. I am coming home now. Niko and Julien are dropping me off, don't worry." I say and hear my mom sigh.

"Okay, honey. But you should get your sleep, tomorrow is National Bending Awareness Day. And you have to be your best" My mother says and I stifle an annoyed groan.

"Okay, mother, don't worry." I say, ready to tap the messenger again to end the call.

"Don't forget about your face cream for your scar." She says and hangs up abruptly. I put my messenger into my pocket and roll my eyes.

"Damn cream doesn't help, it hurts my scar. And why would I want to go and do fucking National Bending Awareness Day." I mutter, irritated.

"Well, at least your mom is a gullible person. She is a spoiled one at that though. Speaking of spoiled can you sneak me a few bucks?" Niko asks and I smile.

"Sure, Niko." I say, turning to the driving bender. I look back at Julien. "You know my mom ships me and you right, Julien?" I ask Julien teasingly. She actually does but I have to turn 19 than it would be more normal to date him. I don't have a crush on him but my male friends tend to grow a crush on me over time and I know these badasses since 9th grade.

"Jden, ilien... wow she is a nut case still." Julien mutters and I fake gag, than look at Niko and my cheeks heat up and I curse at myself.

"Duh. She tried to brainwash Iden that she forgot her brother 3 TIMES! She is totally mental. At least her dad is less of a loon." Niko mutters and I laugh.

"Nope, he ships me and you, Niko" I say and we all laugh. I look at the cars in front of the truck and gasp, feeling like something is going to happen. I see a sotatruck ramming through, and on the wrong side of the road. "MANIAC DRIVER, MANIAC DRIVER" I yell and the guy almost hits us, making Niko swerve to the side of the road, thankfully not damaging himself nor his car.

I guess I passed out for a second since I heard Julien's voice bringing me back to consciousness. "Iden, you okay? You blacked out" Julien asks, worriedly.

"Yes, I am fine." I say and cough. The line of cars mostly stopped and the police were chasing the maniac driver who almost smashed Niko in, "Niko, you okay? You could've been smashed".

"Yea. Thanks for warning me or else I would've been all blood and guts." He says awkwardly. My messenger beeps and I look at it, its caller ID says "Father".

"Hello dad..." I say, tapping the screen.

"Are you okay Hun?" he asks me and I smile.

"Yes, I warned Niko before he could've gotten smashed into guts. Was that a bender being chased by police?" I ask and my dad holds his breath.

"Yes, Hun. Apparently an earth bender. You should hurry home, and make sure to keep an eye out on the road." He says and hangs up. I sigh and slump against the window of the truck, it's the way you get from in the truck to the back of it.

"You okay, citizens?" an officer asks, looking at Niko.

"Yes, sir. Just a bit shaken is all. We saw the maniac driver a bit early." Julien says in a stern tone, making the officer look pleased.

"Okay, well hurry on home, tomorrow is National Bending Awareness Day" and with that the officer went back into his car and drives off, sirens blazing.

"Let's get you home, Iden." Julien mutters and we get back on the road, it quickening the traffic because half the drivers got startled by the bender fugitive. Once temporarily parked in front of my house I jump out the back of the truck and wave by to my teammates and enter my house, my mom hugging me tightly.

"You okay, sweetie?" She asks and I nod.

"Just a bit shaken, Niko almost got pulverized into diced guts" I reply quietly and my mom sighs, my dad chuckles and pats my back.

"Don't want your future husband to be road kill." He says teasingly.

"Dad! We aren't like that... I have known them since 9th grade." I mumble and he laughs.

"Okay, okay. Now up you go, you should get some sleep." And with that I am sent upstairs to sleep. Which means having vivid dreams and visions. As I lay my head I sigh, blushing and closing my eyes.

"What does my head have in store for me tonight" and fall asleep into a rural dream.


End file.
